Reality TV
by jesszilla
Summary: Thanks to reality cartoon shows, this was created. Twenty-four men, one house, nine billion dollars. That's all I could think of for the summary. 1P and 2P universe.


**I was watching Netflix these past few weeks and came across reality cartoon shows like _Drawn Together_ and _Life's a Zoo_. I thought that they were pretty neat. I was also watching _Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon_ and other stuff that helped inspire this story. Hopefully they'll keep my inspiration up for me to continue.  
**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

"Alfie~, I'm bored."

"So?"

"Play with me, Alfie~."

"Play by yourself."

"You're no fun."

With that said Arthur got up from the dining room chair and walked outside. From the couch Alfred sighed and stopped cleaning his blood-stained baseball bat. He got up and, still holding on to the bat, walked outside to where the psychopathic Brit was.

"Are you PMSing again?"

"…N-No."

_Great. Now he's crying_, Alfred thought. He walked up towards the Brit. "You sure?" He had gotten a nod in response. The American sighed. "Do you want a hug or something?" Again, he had gotten a nod in response. Sighing once more, Alfred got on the ground (Arthur was hunched on the grass, sulking) and hugged the Brit, getting a hug in return.

"…Are you sure nothing's wrong with you because this is the third time this week you've been like this?"

Arthur snuffled. "I'm fine."

"If you two are done having your moment, there's a call for us," Matthew said as he and Kumajirou came outside.

"It's not that fatass again, is it?"

"No. It's Zilla."

"Zilla? !"

Arthur removed himself from Alfred and ran inside very quickly.

"His obsession with that dog is very unhealthy. But at least it keeps him from _another_ obsession."

"Shut up, Matt."

The two followed in after Kumajirou ("How the _hell_ does he even fit through the door?" "He's not _that_ fat. Unlike someone I know." "Shut up, Matt!"). Once they were inside the living they sat down on the couch. Of course, Arthur was sitting up front close to the TV.

"Nice to see that y'all can make it."

"So what do you want, mutt?"

"Alfred! Be more respectful."

The American just groaned as Matt smirked. Zilla chuckled.

"It's okay, Arthur. Anyways, I have an offer to make for y'all. Because of the constant fighting between y'all and the humans have stopped the development of advancing technology, I was asked to bring y'all to this dimension. Of course, you can oppose if you like. I've been asked to do this for twelve nations. You three were the first that came to mind."

"What are we going to do exactly?"

"I'm not allowed to give away that part of the information yet. If you accept this, then you will know when you come here."

Alfred thought about that.

"I'll do it!"

"What? !" Alfred screeched while Matthew chuckled. _Always quick to please_, the Canadian thought as Arthur smiled "cutely" into the TV.

"If Arthur agrees, then so do I!"

"And as always you're wiped, Alfred."

"Shut it, Zilla!"

"Alfred!"

Matthew just sighed and agreed as well. "Hopefully this quest will bring some type of enjoyment."

"I hope so too. But you'll never be too sure in this dimension, Matt. Anyways, I'll be asking Gilbert and Ludwig the same thing. Y'all will have to head to their house in order to get here. I'll be waiting at the other end in a bus since my truck can only fit five people."

"Then get a new car."

"Alfred!"

Zilla smirked. "I hope to see y'all soon in person instead of on the TV. Weird how this is the only way y'all can communicate with each other in that dimension."

"Like you said, we are in war with the humans; not much gets done around here. Later."

"See you soon."

With that, the TV went blank.

"Aw~. I wanted to talk some more~."

"…Are you sure you're not PMSing?"

* * *

**If anyone hadn't notice yet, this is the 2P universe. Hopefully that'll be obvious. Anyways, that's all I've got for now. And yes, Zilla is in all my stories and will forever be part of them playing out different roles; sometimes she'll be an idiot, other times she'll be a bitch. It's all in how I feel when I'm writing something.  
**

**Negativity is not welcomed.  
**


End file.
